The interconnection between a portable communication device and an electronic accessory device is often through a wired interconnection cord. A number of user interface issues can present themselves when a wired accessory is coupled to a communication device, such as a two-way radio, worn on or about a user's body. For example, the wired interconnection cord typically comes in one length, leaving users of different heights unable to manage the cord length. Not only can the extraneous cord length be unattractive, but the excess cord length can get tangled or caught on objects causing the accessory or radio to be pulled off from the user's body. Designing additional features into portable electronic products worn on or about the user's body presents challenges in maintaining small and compact form factors as well as minimizing additional cost. Any extra weight or bulkiness should be avoided.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved accessory user interface for use with a portable communication device, such as a two-way radio.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.